


Casualties and Sorrow

by mooninmourning



Category: Alexander Hamilton - Ron Chernow, Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Aaron Burr is So Done, Abusive Relationships, Alexander is a bisexual mess that wants everyone, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Blood, Complicated Relationships, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Gay John Laurens, Ghosts, Hurt Alexander Hamilton, Its crazy ok, James Reynolds is abusive, Love Triangles, M/M, Maria is actually a good person, Romance, Some Humor, Suicide, Thomas Jefferson Being an Asshole, Unrequited Love, Vampires, Werewolves, Will be pretty long, Witches, enjoy the ride, just you wait until thomas shows up, probably a lot of kissing and other things, trip to hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2020-07-10 21:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19912720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooninmourning/pseuds/mooninmourning
Summary: In the greatest city in the world, everyone has a secret, and everyone is just longing for something to be a part of.Until everything falls apart.





	1. Prologue

May 19, 2013

10:56 PM

It was like any other night in New York. The sky was dark and clouded; no stars were visible. It wasn't too cold and the streets were relatively quiet. Cars drove by, as always. Someone was probably getting mugged somewhere. Yes, for most, it was a normal night in what has been called the greatest city in the world.

However, it wasn't every night that a young brunette girl ran through the streets while making as many turns as possible, nearly tripping on the sidewalk. No one nearby seemed to care enough to notice her. Even if one of the few people wandering late at night had bothered to look at her, they wouldn't have seen much. It was dark, and she was moving fast, so they would've just been able to catch her curly hair flowing behind her. In one of the moments where she slowed down, they might have noticed that she was wearing a skirt and a sweater that looked soft and worn. Even if she stood completely still, any color on her would have still been lost to them. She did not want to be seen. She stuck to the shadows.

As she turned corner after corner, never looking back, it appeared that she was running aimlessly. That's what some people do when they are being chased. But no, she had a destination. She only had one place to go. Home. Luckily, she knew the way.

Eventually, she stopped at a large, two-story house. You might even call it a mansion. She was hesitant at first, but she forced herself to walk to the door and knock. The girl knocked once, and after less than a second’s pause, she knocked two times more. It was a rhythm she had come to know. A rhythm that only the people on the other side of the door would recognize.

After a minute of waiting, she came to the conclusion that no one was home. She bent down by the door and inspected some small succulents. Moving them around with her hand, she spotted the key in between the two smallest ones, the same place it had been the last time she came over. In a rush, she unlocked the door and went inside. After closing the door behind her and throwing the keys on a long beige couch, she passed the living room, not bothering to take it in, and went up the stairs.

In the hallway, she saw four doors, and recognized the one at the end as her own. Just as her hand was about to wrap around the doorknob, she heard a noise coming from downstairs. It was the sound of the door opening. Her jaw dropped when a man whose face she knew too well came in. She had been in such a rush to get inside that she hadn't locked the door behind her.

The guy looked pissed. He had a small bruise on the left side of his face. The girl gulped, knowing that she had put it there. She was paralyzed, but to be honest, also a little impressed with herself. Her tiny hand did that?

He slammed the door and started looking around. He examined some photographs on the wall. One of the photos was of the girl, graduating from high school. Her curly hair was wild, as usual, and her pink lips formed a wide smile. It had been a long time since she'd looked like that. Since she'd looked happy. 

Suddenly, the man forcefully knocked the photo off the wall with his gloved hand. He was breathing hard, and sweating. She knew that gloves and beanies were kind of his thing, but really, in May? The sound of the shattering glass made her let out a gasp. His head whipped up to where she was, at the top of the stairs.

After a few seconds of staring dumbly, she bolted to her room, nearly slipping. He had already started making his way up the stairs, and since her room was at the end of the hallway, by the time she got the door open, one of his hands was already around her wrist. She cried out, and he pushed her inside. Before sure knew it, her back was against the wall and dark brown eyes were looking into her lighter ones. Sadly, she was used to this position by now, but it did her no good.

“Please,” she whimpered, “stop. Babe, I know I–”  
  
“No! I'm sick of your excuses. Of you. Some girlfriend you are...but that's all right. I don't need you, never did. It was always you that needed me. So desperate to be noticed.” He quickly brought his hands up to wrap around her neck. “Am I giving you enough attention now?” When she brought her hands up to tug at his wrists, he tightened his grip. Her kicking did nothing, and eventually she started running out of air. Her whimpering turned into nothing, as no more noise could come from her mouth. It was getting harder and harder to see the face in front of her, the face she had learned to hate and fear. “It's okay sweetheart,” he whispered, “it was never going to last anyway.” And he didn't let go until her heart stopped. Outside, cars honked. Traffic must have been getting worse.


	2. The P.I. and the Chef

May 19, 2018

11:08 AM

He wasn't really sure why he kept the file. The case had been closed for years now. Long ago, a couple reported that their baby boy had been taken from them. It was an extremely old case. Maybe Hercules kept it because of the hope that the parents had. He hadn't even become a private investigator until long after it was closed. Apparently it had stretched out for seven years before his boss had said that it was over and that there were more urgent cases to focus on. Then again, Hercules believed that his boss sucked. 

However, there really was more to worry about. Hercules was now dealing with one of the worst cases he had ever faced. Crime was often high in New York, but this was ridiculous.

There had been four deaths in the last week, and there were more before that. The victims had flesh that was completely torn. Pale bones were visible at certain angles. Hercules tended to look away.

That was only the deaths. There were disappearances too. The only thing left behind were drops of drying blood. No one had any idea where they could have gone. Houses of possible suspects had already been checked, and so had the sewers. Hercules cringed at the thought and looked down at his lunch. He would make sure to thank his roommate Lafayette, who was also his best friend, and the best chef in the world, as far as he was concerned. ◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇ 

"Yeah, and apparently the last one was missing most of their throat. Yeah, it's gross. So um, the other guys and I were gonna go out to drink in a few days–I won't be drinking that much obviously! Were you maybe interested in coming?...Ah. Of course. I mean, if you want, she could...okay. Maybe we could do something else. With maybe just us. Yeah. I have some cooking to do. Bye." Lafayette hung up and nearly threw his phone into the pan. He took his hair tie out, ran his hand over his afro, and tied his hair again.

Perfect, he thought. Just perfect. He really should've been focusing on something else, anything else, like maybe what he should make for dinner tonight. He knew that Hercules had been very stressed lately. Lafayette himself was worried about whoever was going around killing people.

The most recent victim had been George Washington, the head of a law firm and a close friend of his.

Who knew if he would be the next victim? Hercules would surely starve.


	3. Three Secrets

May 19, 2018

9:46 PM

How is it possible for one of your roommates, who is also one of your friends, to be going on their twelfth date with a girl that you still haven't met? Laurens wished he knew the answer. His first name was John, but there were honestly too many Johns in the city for him to be called that all of the time. 

He had two roommates.

One was getting ready for their date while also coughing grossly into a napkin. Madison. Well, James, but there were also plenty of those to go around.

The other was lurking in the corner and on his phone. Laurens hoped that he was finally taking to a girl, since he didn't really seem to have any kind of social life. He was one of his newest friends, and they didn't have an especially close bond. 

This was Aaron Burr, who didn't have _any_ close bonds.

"Finally," Madison started, looking up at his friends, "I got that tie on."

Aaron rolled his eyes without looking up from his phone.

"I should go, I'm already late. Wish me luck, guys!" And then Madison was out of the door and on his way to meeting the mystery woman that Laurens was curious about and Aaron… didn't really have a solid opinion about. He could be indecisive, but this time it almost seemed like he just didn't care.

After an eternity of endless typing, Aaron pocketed his phone, muttered something about coffee, and left Laurens alone in the apartment.

Which was exactly what he wanted.

He picked up his backpack, which was leaning against the wall. Then he went outside and got into his car-well, a rental-and drove. Laurens tapped his fingers against the wheel until he made it to the woods. 

He never enjoyed this, but he knew that it was necessary because there was no other safe option. Not only did he not want to kill anyone, but he didn't want anyone to know that he was a werewolf.

His bag was filled with meat. After spreading them throughout the forest, all he had to do was wait. Not much longer until the moon would come out and his excruciating pain would begin.

◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇

Madison was already ten minutes late. Great, he thought. There goes my plans of doing it right this time. He parked his car a block away from the restaurant, as usual. As he made his way slowly, he kept his eyes out for a man. Any man, really, as long as he was somewhat attractive.

He wasn't into guys. At least not exclusively. Madison had an entirely different reason for keeping his eye out for men.

Ah, he thought. That one. A few steps ahead of him was a tan guy with dark hair and a grey hoodie. Not his best choice, but he would do. Madison rushed towards the stranger and grabbed his hand. Startled, the man looked back at him. 

“What are—”

“I'm James Madison, what's your name?”

The guy looked uncomfortable and it seemed as though he wasn't going to speak. Madison gave what he hoped was a friendly smile, and listened as he spoke again.

“Will Rogers. Look, I kind of have somewhere to be, so if you could kindly–”

“Yeah, yeah, I have a date. Thanks. Bye.” Madison quickly went on his way, never looking back at Will, who must have been very confused. He came across an alleyway and went inside, where no one could see him. Looking down at his left hand, he could still feel Will's skin against his. Madison tried to remember the feeling as best he could and made a fist.

He felt his bones stretch and his physical structure altered. His short black hair became shaggier and lighter. Hercules moved his eyes down to his arm. He could see that his brown skin had lightened by more than a few shades.

Hercules smiled to himself. It's showtime.

◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇

Inside of a small coffee shop, a man with a wool jacket sat at a table by himself. Burr soon arrived and sat in front of him.

“Thank you for meeting me here,” Burr said, as he sipped at the bitter drink that was already waiting for him. The other man had a scowl on his face.

“Who was it?” Burr put his drink down to answer.

“I don't know, Charles. That's what I'm trying to find out.”

“Well if you could find out faster, that'd be great. People dropping dead with their throats torn out? People missing?  
You know this looks like one of our guys. I could be providing whoever they are with blood as we know it. You're the only one I trust, and my best customer. Vampires are generally very rude, you know.” Burr gave a small smile. 

“Are you low?” Charles had lowered his voice.   
Burr followed suit.

“I'll stop by tomorrow. Have three packs of O negative ready for me please.”

“Bitter. Alright.” Burr nodded and left.


	4. The Schuyler Sisters

May 19, 2018

9:46 PM

As bad as she felt for having to keep her conversation over the phone with Lafayette short, she really needed to finish her break and get back to work. Angelica had so many things on her mind at once: Her best friend, her sister, her sister's date, the murders, her other–

_Crash._

Also the fact that she was being haunted, or that's what it felt like. Angelica, at work, went by Doctor Schuyler. She had a high position, which made her lucky, because things kept breaking or falling in her presence. If she was new, she would have been blamed and fired by now. But everyone knew that she was careful. She played with a yellow ribbon tied around her wrist as she found the rack of syringes that was now on the floor.

She hoped that Eliza's date was going well.

She heard tapping on the walls.

◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇

10:00 PM

Eliza was on the best date of her life. The guy was late, and she was a little concerned because he wouldn't stop coughing, but everything was going pretty great. Though to be fair, all of her previous dates had gone wrong somehow, so she didn't really have high expectations anymore.

But then there was a scream from outside, and some guy in a suit came in and started questioning people. Some policeman or private investigator.

Apparently there had been a body found near the back of the restaurant. So suddenly neither Eliza or Jake, her date, had much of an appetite anymore. He offered her a ride home, but she insisted on waiting for her sister to pick her up, because there was no way Angelica would be okay with her getting in a man's car after the first date. She was a bit overprotective.

Eliza really liked Jake though, so she promised to text him.

She ordered a slice of cheesecake to go to bring home for her sister, and after she had the bag in her hand, she turned and bumped into someone.

"Goodness, I'm so sorry, I–"

Seeing that it was the guy in the suit, she went silent. Eliza was the most innocent person in the world, but people of the law made her nervous. 

The man smiled. “Mulligan. I'm Hercules Mulligan. And it's all right.”

_Why does that name sound familiar?_ Before Eliza could say anything, the man was already leaving. So she followed him outside. He must have felt her presence, because he turned around.

“Need a ride?” No, not really. Except she did, because she had forgotten that her sister had a late shift at the hospital that night, so she would have to wait for a while to get picked up. It had gotten a little dark. Eliza wondered if Angelica would approve. _He's a private investigator,_ she thought. _But what if_ he's _the murderer?_ She shook her thoughts away and agreed. Surely Angelica wouldn't want her to wait or walk home alone in the dark.

When they got into the car, a comfortable silence settled over them. After she told him her address, it didn't take long to get to her house.

“Damn. This is almost as big as the one I saw earlier today.”

Eliza laughed and shrugged. “Yeah, it's nice. I love it.” She turned to him. “Elizabeth Schuyler, by the way. Sorry, I probably should have mentioned that earlier.”

“Wait...Schuyler? Are...are you related to Angelica Schuyler by any chance?”

_Okay, how does he know about my sister?_ “Yeah. She's my older sister. We live here together.”

Mulligan started laughing. “No way! That's crazy! You see, my roomie's Lafayette. You must know him.”

“Oh! Wow, that really is–wow.” Well that makes sense. Lafayette had been Angelica's best friend since high school. They went over to each other's houses quite often, and Angelica did mention he had a friend. She never mentioned that he was a private investigator. She also clearly hadn't mentioned her to him.

“Yeah, Laf talks about her every so often. I'm thinking he's gonna propose soon.” He winked, so Eliza didn't panic. “Goodnight, Elizabeth.”

“You can call me Eliza.”

“Eliza. I like that.”  
  
Then he drove off. Eliza figured he still had a lot of work to do regarding the recent deaths in the city. Hopefully the problem would be fixed soon. Eliza's right hand went to her left wrist, where she had a yellow ribbon. From what Angelica told her-which she must have gotten from Mulligan-the deaths were random. Meaning that anyone could be next.


	5. Alexander Hamilton

May 19, 2018

9:45 PM

_Stairs are an abomination. Couldn't escalators have been invented first? That way, there would be no necessity for stairs, and all people would be spared the agony of having to lift themselves, foot by foot, only to ascend to another floor level. They would be able to glide upward effortlessly without the strain. Screw you, Oliver Herford._

Alexander Hamilton had just returned from work. His hair, which went a little ways past his shoulders, was tangled. His glasses, which needed to be fixed, were askew. His hands, which already ached from writing nonstop, were occupied by carrying his two bags that he took with him to work each day. His former boss, George Washington, had just recently died. So yes, he had a good reason to curse stairs.

When he finally made it to the top of the stairs, he released a breath. He set his bags down and took out his phone. One missed message from Laurens. Nothing out of the ordinary. Before he could open the message, he heard shuffling, and then one of the nearby doors opened. It was a really cheap apartment, so they were all fairly close to each other. There were four doors up there. One was his, one was Henry's, one was Stephen's, and the other belonged to James and–

“Maria.” he greeted, as the woman came out. She was a bit of a mess. Her green hoodie looked like it needed to be washed, and her wild dark hair was worse than his. The girl worked as a waitress to help pay for bills, while her boyfriend James spent most nights gambling. Hamilton himself didn't really know much about him, but he had come to see Maria as a little sister.

“Hey. How'd work go?” She put her hands in her pockets and moved her head so that her hair partially covered her face.

“There isn't much to say, Maria. Washington was the heart of the workplace and without him, my coworkers will be more able than ever to ridicule me. That isn't to say that I won't be prepared to strike back on my own.”

Just as Maria was about to comfort him, he shook his head. “I don't know how I'll manage, to be completely honest. We fit together, he was a vital part of my functionality, and I of his. I didn't even get to say goodbye. I believe he expected me to take charge, so I'm going to do my best to do just that.”

“Alex, you're going to be great. I know it.”

Hamilton adjusted his glasses. “Thanks.” He moved forward and ruffled her hair. Her cheeks were covered by a soft blush, but he didn't seem to notice. Maybe he had a great vocabulary and a way of putting words together, but Maria was almost glad that he generally sucked when it came to noticing emotions. Almost.

“Wanna come into my room? Unless you have a shift soon.”

She nodded and followed him. It was pretty normal for them to go into his room together, as long as James wasn't home. When James was home, she spent all her time with him, which Hamilton understood. It's just that Maria was the only person that he could be around while he was working. And he was always working. He did as much as he could, wrote for anyone that would give him money, edited papers. Washington had given him his start at a law firm, but now...Sometimes he just wrote, like it was the only thing he knew how to do.

Maria was content to just watch him scribble away. She sat on his bed as he sat at his small, cramped desk. While she admired him, she also pitied him too. But not as much as she pitied herself. She was so unhappy in her relationship that she didn't even feel any guilt at harboring feelings for the man whose room she was in. 

They stayed that way for about an hour, just Maria watching him. At some point they heard a noise in the hallway. James.

“Maria! Get out here!”

Maria gave her friend a smile and walked out. She tried not to think about how he had barely looked up from his work. When she came out she was met by her scowling boyfriend. He turned and went into their room. She knew to follow him. As soon as she closed the door behind them she heard him throw himself into the bed. He patted a space next to him.

After she laid down beside him, he said, “Babe, you know I don't like you going in that guy's room. He's older, you know. He could take advantage of you. We don't want that, do we?” Maria shook her head, but she knew that Alexander wouldn't do that. He wasn't even remotely attracted to her. 

She was relieved that James wasn't entirely himself at the moment. He must have been exhausted. 

May 20, 2018

4:47 AM

James awoke suddenly, much more himself and with a hangover, to show Maria just how much he was disappointed in her actions.

◇◇◇

5:00 AM

Hamilton decided to finally check his phone. He could barely read the bright screen, but the message he had missed said, _Drinks tomorrow?_ He smiled.

_You know how little I take breaks, my dear Laurens. However, you also know how little time I have spent with you and how little there is in this world that I would not do for my best friend. I will see you there_ , he sent. He waited for a few minutes for a reply, but then remembered the time, and that most people would be asleep by now. 

Well, it was too late now for him to go to sleep. Might as well continue writing.


	6. Drinks

May 20, 2018

7:49 PM

Alexander had been looking forward to having a few drinks with Laurens, alone, at their own little table.

That's not how it went.

First, Lafayette dragged Mulligan into the bar and to the table where Alexander was patiently waiting. Apparently Laurens had invited all of their friends. Then, Alexander realized that Burr had been sitting a few seats away from him. He had no idea how long he had been sitting there.

Madison showed up not long after that and insisted on paying for the drinks. If Alexander's mind wasn't occupied by thoughts of his best friend, he would have wondered where Madison got his money from.

When Laurens finally arrived, Mulligan and Lafayette were only buzzed. Burr had disappeared. Alexander was able to count nine freckles on his friend's face before they were embracing. This wasn't paid attention to by the others.

Mulligan got a text, something about a masked figure, and then muttered something about a Roosevelt. He shouldn't have kept drinking. Unfortunately, this thought wasn't formed until the next morning, so in that moment, he continued to consume more and more alcohol.

Hamilton's cheeks were flushed as he laughed along with Laurens. They didn't know what they were laughing at anymore.

Burr slipped away, unnoticed, outside and toward Beverly Hospital. He was incredibly thirsty, and unlike his friends, he could not be satisfied by beer or even the intoxication that it gave to humans. By now he had forgotten what that felt like.

He arrived quickly, and he knew that it wouldn't be empty, but figured that he would make it to the "bag room" before being stopped.

In his rush to quench his thirst, he went down a hallway without checking beforehand to see if it was empty. He nearly knocked into a woman with dark curly hair. Even though he wasn't thinking clearly, he recognized her after steadying himself. She smelled like vanilla, and even more potent was the blood pulsing through her veins.

Staring at her neck, he murmured, "Angelica," and ran his hands over his face.

Her eyes were wide and full of concern, but also curiosity. He got closer to her and attempted to tuck a curl behind her ear, but she quickly backed away.

"Come on, Angelica. Don't you trust me?" He wasn't keeping track of the words that were tumbling out of his mouth. And his eyes were still stuck on her temple. He could hear it, her blood. Deep inside, he knew he should be pushing her away, telling her to run.

"Burr, you disgust me." She scoffed and walked past him.

If Burr wasn't losing his mind, he would have wondered why Angelica hadn't questioned him about being in the hospital so late. He might've figured out that maybe she wasn't completely in her right mind either.


	7. Never Satisfied

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who finally got a laptop and plans to write more? Emphasis on plans.

May 21st, 2018

9:36 AM

The men who had been at the bar had decided to meet up for breakfast. At Lafayette's restaurant.

It was a coincidence that Angelica and Eliza had also planned to be at the restaurant. It was a coincidence that the women had arrived there first, and that the waitress spilled some milk onto Eliza's dress. Angelica had offered to come with her to the restroom, but Eliza said that she would be fine on her own.

It was also a coincidence that the waitress had been Maria Reynolds, who was very embarrassed and hoped that she wouldn't see either of them again. She immediately begged another waitress to take over for her once she had retreated.

So Angelica was sitting by herself when the men arrived. Lafayette took a break from cooking to greet them. One of the men, however, completely forgot that he had come there to see the chef. Alexander saw the woman with dark curly hair and noticed that she had been looking in his direction. Lafayette saw her too, and immediately turned as if to make his way to her, but Alexander put his hand on his chest and pushed past him.

Within the few seconds it took for him to reach her, Angelica examined him. Hair that went slightly past his shoulders. Glasses hung on the collar of his shirt. Peach fuzz.

And those eyes, wonderfully blue violet eyes that she could tell were examining her as well.

"You strike me as a woman who has never been satisfied," he said as he arrived, letting his hands rest on the chair that Eliza had not too long ago left.

Angelica, having never been so quickly and accurately read by another being, including her sister, was immediately intrigued. Still, nothing could bring her to be at a loss for words.

"And what exactly do you mean by that?" She asked this as she raised an elegant eyebrow.

Alexander was not brought down at all by the response. With a smile he insisted, "You're like me. I'm never satisfied...You want more. People say they want all of the knowledge in the world? You know that’s a myth, you know that there is no limit to how much you can learn, can experience. Like me, you’re the kind that will never stop asking questions."

"Is that right?"

"I will never be, and have never been, satisfied."

And neither had Angelica.

She was surprising herself with every second she allowed to pass with this man, every word she gave him.

"My name is Angelica Schuyler."

"Alexander Hamilton," he said, moving around to pull out the chair next to her and take a seat.

Never before had Angelica been so affected by simply maintaining eye contact with another person. She could see everything in his eyes. Pain from the past, which made her curious about what else there was to learn about the man. Fiery passion. He started asking her about books, commenting that she looked like a reader. This turned into a discussion about Shakespeare, and then banter about the various possible messages behind Romeo and Juliet.

Alexander was a flirt. He was well aware of it. But Angelica...He had never connected with a woman like this before, and had never met anyone, period, that could match his wit.

And then Eliza came back. No one saw her except Angelica. The younger Schuyler was eyeing Alexander, drawn to his eyes even from a distance. Who could blame her?

Nothing, especially a man, even a man as inviting and open-minded and special as Alexander, could make Angelica forget her intense love for her sister. As Eliza walked back, Angelica basically pulled Alexander up from his chair and dragged him to her. The other men, who now were sitting at their own table nearby, looked on with interest. Well, interest was not the right word for _all_ of them. Not Lafayette or Laurens.

“This is my sister Eliza,” she said cheerily. “Eliza, meet Alexander.”

Although she appeared dazed at first, the younger Schuyler eventually regained her natural grace.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Hamilton was confused. He had thought that Angelica was interested in him, but apparently that might not be the case. Not with the way she was basically handing him off to her sister. But, well, Eliza was beautiful, and seemed charming, so he wasn’t about to let himself be too hurt about it. With one last lingering look at Angelica, he turned to the other woman with a smile he’d used on many before.

As Angelica sat back down in her seat, she heard the two conversing, overhearing her sister invite Alexander back to their table to eat with them. She tensed a little, but knew she would accept it. Eliza seemed happy, and that was all that mattered.

So Alexander sat and ate with them, and towards the end gave each of them his number, causing Eliza to blush. Luckily, she had been too distracted by him during their meal to notice the tension between the man and her sister.


End file.
